


Bursts of Colour

by ScottishScurrie



Series: Voltron AU’s [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Holiday, Hunk has two moms/mums again, Matts’s fiancé is up to you :), Pidge lives in Genoa, Soulmates AU, anti-semitic slurs, biphobic slurs, transphobic slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: Katie was just messing around with her friends when suddenly she saw something she never knew existed.She thought it was just silly folk tales told by her parents and brother, but she was wrong.[Soulmate AU: Colour]





	1. The First Encounter

“Hey! Hey! Florence! Give it baaack!” Katie Said, trying to reach her baseball cap being held up far from her grasp.

“Just admit he is your soulmate!” Her friend said, smirking.

Katie groaned, rolling her eyes.

“You seriously believe that? Look, can you just give it back?!” Katie Asked, jumping.

Katie’s friend then flung it quite far away.

Katie fumbled over, before looking up.

Slowly, she felt something new creeping into her vision.

It was colourful. It was new. _It was so weird._

She tumbled back, looking around, confused.

Then her eyes caught a boy, coffee coloured skin, brown chestnut hair with an orange headband.

She blinked.

Florence looked at her, confused.

“What’s up, Kit-Kat?” She asked.

“I... I can see... I think...” Katie started, before the boy was in front of her.

“Uh, I don’t exactly know how to say this but-“ He started.

“I think you’re my soulmate.” Katie finished, taken aback.

Hunk nodded.

Two women ran up to Hunk, one had pale tanned skin with freckles, wavy long blonde hair and green eyes, the other had very very dark skin, frizzy short hair and hazel eyes.

“Tsuyoshi!! Don’t run off like that!” The one with hazel eyes said.

“But Mam, I can see! I don’t see anything... dull! It’s really bright!” Tsuyoshi replied.

Both the woman blinked, and looked at each other.

“You mean... You can see colour?!” They both said.

Tsuyoshi nodded.

“Yeah! That!”

Katie stood up, and put her hat back on.

“Is that what this is called?” Katie asked, curiously.

One of the women looked at Katie, curiously.

“Are you our son’s soulmate?” She asked.

Katie nodded.

“I’m pretty sure I am.”

Florence was oddly quiet, just watching.

“Well I’m Sally and this is my wife, Hana, and this is our son, Tsuyoshi.”

“My friends call me Hunk though!” Hunk added.

Pidge waved.

“I’m Katie, though my brother calls me Pidge.”

“Woah! That’s a cool name! Well, I’ve got to go now! I’ll maybe see you later!” Hunk said, beaming, before walking off excitedly with his parents.


	2. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been so so long since she’s seen him, she just hopes he remembers her.

Pidge surrounded by people, screaming, yelling, talking and anything else you’d expect at a highschool dance.

She felt so... out of place.

She wore a dark green velvet turtleneck, a black tailcoat jacket and black baggy jeans.

Everyone else was wearing polo shirts, shorts or really short dresses.

She sighed, it’s hard.

Everyone still knows their soulmate, and she has no idea if her one is still alive.

She stood on her toes, trying to see where her brother was, though she couldn’t see much.

Suddenly, someone bumped into her, making her lose her balance, though she was found in the arms of...

“It’s you!” Hunk gasped.

Pidge blinked at the familiar voice, getting up quickly.

“Oh my god! Hunk, was it? I haven’t seen you in ages!” Pidge said.

Hunk nodded.

“Yeah! I was asked to help with this by my little sister.” Hunk said, chuckling and rubbing his neck.

“W-Well.. uhh... It’s amazing to see you again!” She said.

Hunk nodded.

“Yeah! Thanks to you I can actually see colours, so thank you for that!”

“Same here, and you’re welcome!”

“So, What have I missed?” He asked.

“I got dumped by my now ex-girlfriend and lead on by a couple dudes, so I don’t have a date, nobody asked me and I didn’t ask anybody so I’m just here tagging along with my brother and his fiancé, and yes, he still attends this school.”

“Oh wow. I mean, congratulations to him but, that’s really early.”

“Yeah, But it wasn’t actually him who proposed.”

“Oh wow.”

They stood in silence, awkwardly.

“So, do you want to dance?” Hunk finally Asked, holding out a hand.

Pidge grinned at took it.

“Yeah, sure.”

He lead her to the dance floor, before awkwardly swaying.

“I thought you asked me to dance, not to challenge me to whoever looks closest to a worm.”

Hunk laughed.

“Look, I don’t usually listen to this sort of music, so I don’t know how to dance to it.”

Pidge nodded.

Though suddenly someone was calling over to her.

It was her friend, Florence, who was also there when she first met Hunk.

“Hey Ka-“ She paused when she saw Hunk.

Her expression went to a warm smile to surprise then to unamused.

“Hey Katie, can I talk to you for a second?” She asked.

Pidge nodded, before turning to Hunk.

“I’ll be right back.” She said.

Hunk nodded.

She followed Florence to a quiet place.

“What is he doing here?” Florence asked, her arms crossed.

“He’s helping out with his sister-“

“Yeah, Yeah. I don’t want to hear it. Why are you hanging out with him though?”

“He’s my soulmate, Florence.” Pidge said, confused.

Florence’s eyebrows furrowed.

“But- You- I thought I was!”

Pidge looked even more confused.

“You haven’t found yours yet though.”

“Exactly! Just forget him and we could be soulmates together!” She said, taking Pidge’s hands in hers.

“That’s not... how it works.” Pidge said.

“You said you didn’t believe in soulmates though, that they were stupid and fairy tails, why do you believe them now?! We can make up our own ones, Katie!”

“I was a kid back then! I didn’t understand anything back then, and I don’t mind being friend soulmates, Florence but... I don’t like you like that. I’m sorry.”

Florence looked down, disappointed.

“Oh. O-Okay.” She said, sadly, before walking off.

Pidge sighed, rubbing her face.

She stood there for a couple of minutes, processing what happened before making her way back into the hall.

Hunk looked confused and disoriented.

Pidge raised a brow.

“You look.. odd.”

“Y-Yeah, you’re friend, Florence was her name? She just came up and... kissed my cheek.”

Pidge blinked.

“What? Why?!”

“I don’t know! She just came back from the corridor, walked over and kissed me on the cheek!”

“Well she just tried to ask me out, I said no because I don’t like her like that.”

“I’m going to see what’s going on.” Pidge declared, walking off again.

She found Florence with a couple of other boys, clearly flirting with them.

“Florence.” She deadpanned.

Florence looked at Pidge.

“You finally changed your mind?” She asked.

“Definitely not, in fact, I’ve lost most of my respect for you now.”

“And why is that?”

“You asked me out, I said no and then you go away to kiss my friend, who is my soulmate, on the cheek! What is wrong with you?!”

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you?! I thought you were bisexual!”

“I- I am.”

“What’s with that nervous stutter then? You telling a lie?” 

Pidge rolled up her sleeve and a couple of minutes later she was sitting outside the nurse’s office with a bloody nose and a black eye, while Florence was taken home.

Hunk rushed in.

“Oh my god! What happened to you?” He asked.

“I got in a fight with my now ex-best friend.”

“Oh man... That sucks.”

“Eh, could be worse.” Pidge shrugged.

Hunk sat next to her.

“You need an ice-pack?” He asked.

“The nurse just went to get one.”

“Oh.”

They sat in silence for a while, just appreciating each other’s company.

“I wonder how many rumours will be at school next week. I’m sorry if you get dragged into them as well.” Pidge said.

Hunk shrugged.

“I’ve dealt with rumours my entire life, I’ll be fine.” 

Pidge nodded awkwardly, before another silence rolled around.

A couple of minutes later, the nurse came back with an ice pack.

“Do you want to go home?” The nurse asked.

Pidge shook her head.

“N-No. I’ll be fine.”

The nurse then went back into her office.

Pidge sighed, resting her head on Hunk’s shoulder.

“High school stinks.”

“Yep. It does.”


	3. Rumours and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence has a couple of tricks up her sleeves.
> 
> [From here and forward, Florence might be a lil snake because 💫✨highschool✨💫]
> 
> (Also a part of this chapter is a bit crack-ish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes general anti-LGBT+ slurs, mostly biphobic ones, but there might be others.
> 
> I ** DO NOT **encourage the use of slurs of any kind, this is just a thing I added because it happens in school, primary all the way to college, and as well as the workplace!
> 
> also someone almost dies too-

Pidge walked into school, her black eye still visible.

She tried to ignore the devious whispers but they burnt.

‘I heard she’s a psycho.’ They said.

‘I heard she’s dating that guy she was with.”

‘I heard she’s an orphan’

I heard- I heard- I heard-

She didn’t realise where she was going and walked straight into someone, she flinched at the small pain caused by the bruise.

Keith, a good friend of hers, turned around and he blinked, mildly surprised.

“Pidge! What happened to you?” Keith asked.

“Florence.” She spat.

“Wait... You’re best friend? Really pale? Blonde? Pretty tall?”

“She isn’t much of a best friend anymore.” Pidge said, looking away.

“You didn’t answer my question, really. What happened?”

“Well... She asked me out, I said no because I don’t like her that way, and then she went to go kiss my soulmate on the cheek, I went to go confront her about it and then we bickered for a second before- before I punched her, then she punched me, I kicked her, and-“

Keith put a hand on her shoulder.

“Katie.”

“What?”

“You have a soulmate?” Keith Asked, tilting his head.

Katie nodded.

“Yeah! His name is Hunk! Well... That’s not his actual name-“

As if on cue, Hunk was right next to her.

“You said my n- oh man. You look worse than Friday! No offence.”

Pidge shrugged.

“I usually look like this, I just made an effort on Friday, which was wasted!” Pidge said.

“How do you live like this?? Like, no offence but you look like you just stepped out of a dumpster.”

“I get that a lot.”

“That’s why she’s called ‘The Rat’ in our friendgroup.” Keith interrupted. 

“Oh shut up, My Chemical Romance.” 

“Anyways, Who is this?” Keith Asked, looking at Hunk.

“This is Hunk, the guy Florence kissed on the cheek, my soulmate I met like 10 years ago.”

“10 years?! I haven’t even met mine yet! This stupid string gets tangled and stuff and it leads into a damn ocean-“

“Okay, you’re soulmate has either drowned or lives very very very very very very far away.”

“Not to mention, HE ALSO ALWAYS LISTENS TO SPANISH MUSIC AND POP SO THAT’S PRETTY ANNOYING, LIKE I COULD BE TAKING A TEST AND ALL OF A SUDDEN I COULD HAVE SHAKIRA BLASTING IN MY EAR.”

Pidge patted Keith on the back.

“That must be really hard, man.”

“Ye- OH GOD DAMN IT NOT AGAIN-“ 

Keith took out his headphones and started to play something on full volume.

“Keith, you are going to get hearing loss.”

“I CAN’T HEAR YOU, PIDGE, I’M DROWNING MY PROBLEMS.”

Pidge slowly backed away, then suddenly the bell rang.

She bolted quickly to her first class.

She sat down at the back of the class, hoping nobody notices her.

She was wrong.

Midway through the class she got a paper airplane thrown at her.

She read it:  
_**What’s up AC/DC?**_

Pidge looked around, before scrunching it up and throwing it away.

Before long, another was coming over.

_ **Don’t ignore me, GenderBender :)** _

This took it too far.

She shot up from her seat.

“WHO THE HELL THOUGHT THIS IS OKAY?!” She yelled.

Nobody replied, looking at her quizzically.

“What isn’t okay?” Someone asked.

Pidge showed the paper.

“Are you trans?!”

“Wha- No! I don’t know why anybody threw this at me!”

“Nobody threw it at you, I think you are just looking for more drama.” Florence Said, rolling her eyes.

Pidge’s blood boiled, but she reluctantly sat back down.

Only minutes later, something else was thrown at her.

_ **Attention-seeking mocky.** _

She began to cry frustrated tears.

She stormed out of the class angrily and she bumped into Hunk.

He blinked.

“W-Woah! Katie! Are you okay? You’re crying-“

Pidge showed him the letters.

“Oh. Katie...” He hugged her, frowning.

“I don’t know why she’s using this stuff against me! The only one that isn’t true is the genderbender one, but that doesn’t make it any better!” Pidge said.

“Hey, Hey. It’s okay. You know what? If you want, we can just skip the next class, if you want. If anybody finds us, we can just make an excuse.” Hunk said.

Pidge shook her head.

“N-No. I’ll be fine. Plus, we have the same class next, we can sit next to each other.” Pidge said.

Hunk nodded.

“Oh yeah, forgot about that.” Hunk chuckled.

They made their way to the class.

Pidge grimaced when Florence entered the room.

Hunk looked at her.

“Just ignore her the best you can. Don’t give her a reaction. I’m here, okay?”

Pidge sighed.

“Okay...”

Thankfully, Nobody said or did anything to Pidge that lesson.

But when lunch rolled around...

Pidge was sitting around a table with Hunk and Keith.

“So... You are from Samoa?” Keith asked, looking at Hunk.

Hunk nodded.

Matt walked over, angrily.

“Do you mind if I sit with you guys?”

Pidge raised a brow.

“What’s up?”

“Florence just went up to what seems like every single person in the school and told our secret!”

“She what?!” Pidge yelled.

“She did not. Seriously. She did not!” Keith Said, looking at Matt and Pidge.

“Uh, Yeah! She did and now everyone is bothering me about it and I bet it’ll be the same for Pidge.”

“Uh... What’s the secret? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I mean, everyone knows now, but me and Matt are orphans. Our dad is currently missing and my mom... she is no longer with us.”

“Oh... Katie...” Hunk hugged Pidge.

“I- Uh- It’s fine. Really. You just have to move on with this kind of thing.” She said.

Hunk looked at Pidge and Matt.

“That’s still really bad. I know I don’t know you guys that well and it might sound a bit... weird, but.. If you ever need somewhere to stay, you both are welcome to my family’s home, Okay?”

Pidge smiled. 

“Thanks, Hunk.”

“No problem. I’m just going to get something to eat, okay?”

They all nodded and went back to talking.

It had been 30 minutes since Hunk left when they noticed that he hasn’t come back.

Pidge looked around.

“Hey, Has Hunk not come back yet?” Pidge asked.

Keith shook his head.

“Nope.” 

Pidge got up.

“I’ll go look for him. I’ll be back soon.”

Pidge walked for a couple of minutes through hallways, ignoring the whispers 

After a couple of more minutes, she heard a familiar yell.

It was Hunk.

She ran towards the source.

Hunk was sitting against a wall, hyperventilating and sobbing uncontrollably with his hands around his neck.

Pidge’s eyes widened and she skidded on her knees next to him.

“W-What-“ She began.

“They... T-They tried... to st-strangle me...” He stuttered, gasping in air.

“They what?! Who?! I’ll kill them!” Pidge said, getting angrier by the second.

“Some girl... girl called Ezor-“

“That bitch!” She clenched her fists.

“I-I’m... I’m fine.” Hunk said.

“No you aren’t. You could’ve died, Hunk!” Pidge said.

“So?”

“What do you mean ‘So?!’. You are a really great, nice and kind guy. I don’t care if I barely know you! You mean a lot to me and I’m so glad I met you again, Hunk. I- I really care about you.” Pidge said.

Hunk looked at her.

“You- You really mean that?”

“Of course I do! Why would I say that if I didn’t?!”

“S-Sorry... M-My Brain is a bit... scattered right now.”

“And that’s okay. We should really get you to a nurse’s office though...”

Hunk nodded, shakily getting up, but he fell down.

Pidge wrapped his arm around her shoulder and took him to the nurse’s office.

“This is familiar....” Hunk said, while they were waiting.

Hunk nodded.

“Yep.” Pidge agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if all that seemed a little dramatic :(
> 
> It won’t be like that ever again, this is the only time things will get that physical.


End file.
